Two-Face VS Oogie Boogie
Two-Face VS Oogie Boogie is a what-if episode of DEATH BATTLE. It features Two-Face from DC Comics, and Oogie Boogie from Disney's The Nightmare Before Christmas franchise. Description What makes one a more vile villain? Being gambling gangsters! Who will win - DC's deformed degenerate or Disney's dastardly demon? Prelude Wizard: Gambling. An addiction to some, a business to others. Some people throw all of their ability into mere chance and luck. Boomstick: So do I. And that's why for this battle, Wiz, I'm gonna make a bet with you on who's gonna win. Wizard: Well, considering the circumstances... you're on. Boomstick: All right. I bet twenty dollars on Two-Face, the Duke of Duality. Wizard: I'll take that bet, with my money on Oogie Boogie, the boogieman of Halloween Town. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wizard: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Two-Face Wizard: A fifty-fifty chance is about as fair odds as you can get. Each person involved has equal chances of winning and losing. That is why the coin toss became such a popular way of making fifty-fifty odds. Boomstick: And no one knows his way around a coin better than Batman's ruined rival, Two-Face. Wizard: Harvey Dent was born in the slums of Gotham City, and was constantly abused by his drunken, angry father, who would often flip a double-headed coin to decide whether or not to beat his defenseless son. Boomstick: Needless to say the odds were never in little Harvey's favor, so he ended up having a pretty sh*tty childhood. Because of this, Harvey developed a serious split personality and acute paranoia. Wizard: However, after his father turned over a new leaf, Harvey grew trough his childhood to early adulthood with little issue. He went to law school and became a high-class lawyer, eventually being elected as Gotham's district attorney and ally to both Commissioner James Gordon and Batman himself. Boomstick: However, that other side that he developed so long ago, which was given the name "Big Bad Harv", still dwelled inside of him. Whenever he became overly angry, afraid, or stressed, there was a chance that Big Bad Harv would come out and try to kill someone. Wizard: Despite trying multiple potential solutions ranging from hypnosis to psychological therapy, Dent could never remove this evil side from his mind. Then, everything changed on the worst day of Harvey Dent's life. Boomstick: During a court trial of one of Gotham's most evil crime bosses Sal Maroni, old Sal attacked Dent with a vial of acid that he somehow snuck in. Don't they pat these guys down anymore? Wizard: Though Batman tried to save him, the acid horribly burned and scarred the entire left side of Dent's face. Upon awakening in the hospital and seeing his deformity, Harvey descended into madness and insanity. The evil side he had tried for so long to keep under wraps was finally unleashed, and the man known as Harvey Dent died. In his place was a monster with two personalities, an agent of chance and duality: Two-Face. Boomstick: Two-Face became a part-time criminal, part-time vigilante, and full-time crazy. He would often be robbing banks and going on killing sprees one day, then trying to kill everyone involved with his disfigurement the next, which included Batman. And when you're trying to kill the motherf*cking Batman, you'd better step up your game. Wizard: Two-Face's signature item is his coin. Just like his father, he has a rare double-headed silver dollar, though one side is scratched and scorched. Two-Face uses this coin to make most of the decisions in his life, which also include acting good or evil. Though he mainly uses it for evil, there have been the occasional times where Two-Face has actually returned to the side of good all based on his coin toss. He obeys the coin's outcome without any second thoughts or retries. Boomstick: And he's also got guns! While he has been known to carry everything from a Tommy Gun to a rocket launcher, he prefers a duel set of automatic machine pistols with acid bullets, which he is an excellent shot with. Wizard: Not surprising, since he was trained by Deathstroke in marksmanship. He was also trained by Batman himself in stealth, detective skills, and hand-to-hand combat during one of his "good" times. He also has nigh-immunity to a vast amount of poisons and toxins. Boomstick: As a criminal, Two-Face contended with the likes of the The Penguin and The Joker as one of the main crime bosses in Gotham City. He caused endless trouble for Batman and multiple Robins, and was able to fight off both Batman and Catwoman. Wizard: He even managed to sneak up on Batman, the master of stealth. He even used his skill to find the Batcave. But, as with any coin, there's another side to him. Boomstick: Despite his abilities, he just a regular dude, and can be killed like anyone else. Also, he really loves that coin. Wizard: Two-Face uses his coin for almost every decision he makes. If he loses it, he can fly into a panic and not be able to do anything. On top of that, he still deals with a split personality and mental illness, causing him to not be the most stable or clear-minded. Boomstick: Still, if you want big and bad, Harvey Dent is two for the price of one. Two-Face: The world is cruel. And the only morality in a cruel world is chance. Unbiased... unprejudiced... fair. Oogie Boogie Wizard: It was a long time ago, longer now than it seems, in a place that perhaps you have seen in your dreams. For the story you're about to be told took place in the holiday worlds of old. Now, you've probably wondered were holidays come from. If you haven't, I'd say it's time you begun. Boomstick (singing): This is Halloween! This is Halloween! Pumpkins scream in the dead of night! Wizard: For every holiday (well, at least the most marketable ones), there exists a world dedicated completely to it. The citizens of these worlds spend their lives preparing for their holiday, so that every year they may spread it to Earth and entertain us. Without these worlds, the holidays just wouldn't exist. Boomstick: This leads us to the best of these worlds: Halloween Town, a place filled with skeletons, zombies, ghosts, witches, whatever the f*ck this thing is, you name it! Wizard: Most of the citizens of Halloween Town may be scary, but are actually quite nice and just scaring as a part of their job. That is except for one, the boogieman of Halloween Town: Oogie Boogie. But before he was the stuff of nightmares, Oogie Boogie was a king. Boomstick: You see, each holiday has a ruler, and Oogie Boogie actually used to rule his own holiday called Bug Day, a celebration of all things creepy-crawly. Never heard of it? That's because no one remembers it exists! Wizard: A holiday world can only exist as long as the holiday is celebrated and remembered. And in Bug Day's case, this did not happen. Oogie and the citizens of the Bug Day world only barely escaped the vanishing of their world through portals to other holiday worlds, and Oogie made his way to Halloween Town. Boomstick: Liking what he saw, Oogie decided to take Halloween Town for himself and turn the holiday back to bugs, with some extra spooks thrown in. He tried to conquer the place with his army of bugs, but they were squished and stopped by the Pumpkin King Jack Skellington. Oogie was defeated and banished to an underground lair, where he went nuts with a casino decor theme, only popping up every once and a while to celebrate Halloween. Wizard: Oogie's lair is full of traps and devices that he's built, including three mechanical skeleton gunmen, sword swinging cards, a bunch of giant rotary saws, chained hooks, spikes, and a lava pit. Boomstick: When you're stuck underground forever, you gotta find ways to entertain yourself. Wizard: You don't want to know how Oogie Boogie entertains himself. He's a sadist, and loves torturing and taunting his victims, which usually end up being his meals. He's also an obsessive gambler, and will often use his signature pair of dice to make decisions or bet on his victims; lives. Though he stays in his lair most of the time, he's also not afraid to fight when needed. Boomstick: Now, you might be wondering how a giant fat sack fights, but Oogie's no pushover with a ton of unique weapons and attacks. He has giant exploding dice that he can throw at enemies, as well as explosive Christmas presents. He can also use his mouth to inhale with the force of a jet engine and suck people and things in! He can also use his sheer weight and size to simply ram enemies. Beep beep, here comes the Boogie! Wizard: And despite just being a burlap sack full of bugs, snakes, and spiders... Boomstick: What?! Wizard: ... Oogie Boogie is actually quite durable, as he is often able to withstand the blow of his own explosives and even attacks from Sora's Keyblade. Keep in mind that Soar and the Keyblade are powerful enough to slice through buildings. Boomstick: Oogie has almost taken over Halloween Town on two separate occasions, was brought back from the dead twice, and kidnapped the one and only Santa Claus three times! Damn, how come this guy hasn't won yet? Wizard: Most of it stems from his archenemy: Jack Skellington. Every time Oogie has gotten ahead, he's been outsmarted and outmatched by the Pumpkin King. Oogie's been defeated by Jack a total of five times, two of which were with help from Sora. And remember that durability we talked about? It's occasionally inconsistent, and, being a bag of bugs, all it takes is pulling on one loose thread to literally make him fall apart. Once the head bug is squashed, it's all over for Oogie. Boomstick: Still, if you see this guy and you aren't a-shaken', there's something very wrong. 'Cause that might be the last time you hear the Boogie Song! God I like this movie... Santa Claus: So what are you going to do? Oogie: I'm gonna do the best I can. Woah! Interlude Wizard: All right, the combatants are set. It's time to end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE The scene opens with a mangled forest.The camera pans through the warped and curly trees until it reaches Lock, Shock, and Barrel's treehouse hideout. The camera pans down into Oogie's lair, which is quiet and dark. Suddenly, the door bursts open, and Two-Face and two henchmen walk in. Two-Face: Alright boys, this is going to be our new hideout. Start gutting the place, we need to make some room. Just as the henchmen begin to step forward, a shadow sways across the wall beside them. They yelp and turn to look, but see nothing. Then a creepy and menacing laugh rings out, and suddenly the thugs are swept off of heir feet by a massive suction of air. They fly into the shadows screaming. Two-Face pulls out a gun and carefully eyes the room as crunching and noises of yummy delight are heard. Two-Face then whirls around and points his gun at a figure approaching from the darkness, silhouetted in the light from above. Oogie: Well, well, well. What have we here? Two-Face: You must be the current owner of this joint. Let's see: Are we going to spare you and leave or kill you? Two face flips his coin. It lands scratched side up. Two-Face pulls back the gun's lever. Two-Face: I guess that means we'll have to kill you. Oogie: Well come on, freak man! Oogie rolls his dice, and gets snake eyes. Oogie: Your chances don't look good. FIGHT! Two-Face fires his gun, and Oogie dodges. Oogie: You're gonna be dead. And from your appearance I'd say you'll be... double dead! Oogie steps on a switch on the ground, and the whole lair lights up with neon lights, and the center begins spinning as a neon roulette wheel. Two-Face loses his balance for a moment as the floor begins to move, but quickly regains it and pulls out his other gun. As Oogie sprints to the other side of the wheel, Two-Face opens fire. He begins shooting at Oogie, who quickens his pace. He presses another button, causing sword-spinning cards to pop up, and ducks behind one as the bullets strike the card and ricochet off of the swords. The swords start spinning near Two-Face, but he easily dodges them. He then jumps behind the cards and runs to where Oogie is hiding. He fires his guns, but Oogie hits another button, causing a giant circular saw to fall towards Two-Face. Two-Face jumps out of the way, then fires at oogie again. The bullets surround Oogie as he runs off, but then throws giant dice into Two-Face's incoming fire. The dice block the bullets for a short time before exploding, causing Two-Face to lose his balance and briefly stop firing. He recovers quickly, then pulls out a Tommy gun. Oogie has climbed up onto a ledge, where he begins to throw explosive dice from. Two-Face fires at Oogie while dodging the dice and escaping their explosions. Oogie drops spikes, which block most of the oncoming bullets. He then hits another button, and his mechanical gunmen come out and begin firing at Two-Face. Two-Face jumps out of their way, then shoots all of their heads off with his gun, destroying them. The spikes raise back up, and Two-Face sprints through the debris of the gunmen and tries to fire at Oogie again, only for his gun to be out of ammo. He growls, then pulls out his coin. He makes a flip, which lands on the clear side. He then pulls out a suitcase and pulls a bazooka out of it. Oogie: Now where was he keeping that? Two-Face fires at Oogie, who yells and jumps, but is caught in the explosion. He is flung to the other side of the lair, where he lands face first. Two-Face prepares another rocket, but Oogie pats out the fire on his skin, then jumps up and pulls out a Christmas present. He throws it at Two-Face. Oogie: Catch! Two-Face jumps out of the way as he fires his rocket. The rocket strikes the ceiling above Oogie, sending large chunks of stone to fall on him. The present explodes, throwing Two-Face across the lair and landing with a thud, causing him to inadvertently throw his bazooka upon landing. It skids across he ground and into the lava pool, sinking in with the lava bubbling. Oogie emerges from the rock pile, his burlap exterior torn in places with bugs squirming out of the holes. He gives off an angry stare and growls. Oogie: You tryin' to make a dupe out of me?! Two-Face stands back up and pulls out a pistol. He loads it and points it at Oogie. Two-Face: I don't need to try. Just before he fires, Oogie begins inhaling and sucking nearby stone and bullet casings into his gaping maw. Two-Face fires several shots at the monster, but the speeding bullets are sucked up as well. Two-Face tries to keep his footing, but is struck in the back by a stone and is send flying, pulled in by Oogie. Just before he reaches him, Oogie stops sucking. As Two-Face falls, Oogie rushes forward and rams him in midair, causing him to fly across the ground and land back on the roulette wheel, which as since stopped spinning. Oogie pulls out his dice. Oogie: All right, ugly, one more roll of the dice oughta do it. Oogie rolls his dice on a nearby table as Two-Face shakily stands up. He get snake eyes again. Oogie: What?! Snake eyes?! He then proceeds to punch the table, causing the dice to roll over to a six and a five. Oogie: Eleven! Looks like I won the jackpot! Bye-bye burn face! Two-Face: Not today! Two-Face rushes Oogie and begins rapidly punching and kicking him. Oogie grunts and groans, entering a dizzied daze as Two-Face continues to beat him. After a bit, Oogie comes to and opens his mouth, allowing the snake inside to lunge out and bite Two-Face right on his face. He yells and backs up, then clutches his punctured face. Oogie rushes for a leaver, then pulls it eleven times, counting each pull as he performs it. The platform below Two-Face begins to rise, until he is on a very steep slope towards the lava pit. He lets go of his face and starts to climb off, but Oogie throws once last pair of explosive dice at him. They explode and throw him back, hitting the 8-ball in the center of the lair and splashing into the lava. Two-Face screams as he begins sinking and burning, then submerges completely. His coin floats for a second at the surface, then melts into the lava. K.O! Oogie laughs and throws his dice as the lava bubbles. Results Boomstick: Jesus H. Christ! He went out all Golem-style! Wizard: Two-Face may have had the upper hand in speed and strength, but he was not prepared for Oogie's diverse arsenal and strange and unique powers and abilities. Boomstick: It's true that Two-Face has gone up against some crazy arsenals like that of Batman, Robin, and the Joker, but his own arsenal was really only limited to guns. And Oogie doesn't really use toxins or poisons, so Two-Face's immunity to them didn't really help out in this fight. Wizard: And while Oogie can literally come apart at the seams, he does have combative run-ins with Jack and Sora where he can take a serious beating without loosening a thread. Also, Two-Face's decisions are bound to the throw of his coin. While Oogie uses his dice to make decisions, he isn't nearly as loyal to them, often cheating or manipulating the throw to work in his favor. Boomstick: Look's like Two-Face's luck ran out. Wizard: The winner is Oogie Boogie. And you owe me twenty bucks. Boomstick: Damn it! I forgot about that! Next Time Boomstick: Next time on DEATH BATTLE... Screaming and splattering are heard over intense horror music. Splashes of blood, along with mangles guts and organs, fall to the ground. A girl screams, and the blade of a pair of scissors is seen stabbing into an eyeball. Hands claw at wooden doors, screaming continues, and ghosts rip a small girl apart. Suddenly, everything goes black and deathly quiet. Then, out of the darkness, a little girl is heard giggling evilly. Sachiko Shinozaki Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:NerdWithAKeyboard Category:'Comic Books vs. Cartoons' themed Death Battles Category:'Movies vs Comics' themed death battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Monster vs Human' Themed Death Battles Category:Human Vs Monster Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017